All In Vein
All In Vein 'is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-first episode of Internet Season 3 and the 75th episode overall. HTF's Episode Description In the still of the night your deepest, darkest nightmares arise! A tale so chilling it will turn your blood cold! Beware the horror of “All In Vein"! Plot One night, Lumpy wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Giggles, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. She screams in surprise as Lumpy, who is then revealed to be a vampire, grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Lumpy then pours down Giggles' blood (which has hardened due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, he throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the crushed bodies of Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Lumpy, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Lumpy's castle. Lumpy stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Lumpy tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and Lumpy's eyes have no effect on him. Lumpy begrudgingly takes his delivery as The Mole, who is disappointed that he didn't receive a tip, goes back to his car and leaves. Lumpy, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his antlers as wings. Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. Lumpy is then shown in the car, on the back seat. As he prepares to attack The Mole, he screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Lumpy, having ducked down beforehand, has survived and gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Lumpy becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Lumpy then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Lumpy then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. When the ambulance has arrived, Toothy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Lumpy taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Toothy runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Lumpy to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Lumpy flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Lumpy turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Toothy is impaled on the head by Lumpy's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Lumpy's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Moral ''"Be positive!" Deaths #Giggles, Truffles, and Lammy are all crushed by Lumpy. #Mr. Pickles was bitten by Lumpy. #The Mole is decapitated by the crossing barrier. #Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. #Toothy's head gets hit by Lumpy's fangs. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers changed once after he notices that the Mole is blind. #When Lammy and Truffles are crushed, they have no faces. #When The Mole drives to Lumpy's house, you can see stars behind the dark side of the moon. #Lumpy's toothbrush was facing him, yet in the mirror its reflection still faced him. #The speed of the dawn was completely inconsistent: If the sun was half-shown when Lumpy noticed, it should be day already; when bat Lumpy was being chased by the light, it should travel a lot faster than him and in the end, Lumpy transformed back from a bat, but considering in where was the light when he transformed and the time that took, it can be said that the light stopped for a moment to Lumpy transform and drink blood. #The interior of the ambulance grows in size when the camera show all of the blood. #Why did Lumpy try to throw away Mr. Pickels in the dead animals bin? Trivia *This marks a rare instance Mondo releases more than one Internet Season 3 Happy Tree Friends episode in less than a month. This and the previous episode were both released in October. *This is, so far, the only Halloween episode that Lumpy dies. *This is the second time that Giggles is listed as missing on the side of a milk carton. The only previous time was in Junk in the Trunk. *This is Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles' first confirmed death. *This is so far the only internet episode to have a scrolling credits roll. Usually only TV episodes have this. *This is one of the few times to show Lumpy not living in his trailer. *This is the third episode to depict Lumpy as a mythical being. Previously he was a giant and a genie. *Just like other Halloween episodes like Peas in a Pod and Without A Hitch, this episode uses an opening that shows a horror movie poster. *This is the second episode where Lumpy sits in a car driven by The Mole, the first being Blind Date. *The background during the opening (before the episode title and during the credits) is the red version of the Happy Tree Friends 3rd season intro background. *Before the credits roll, there are made up sponsors shown. One is for the canned meat product called Lumpy Luncheon Meat, and the other one is a Happy Tree Friends canned drink (Petunia is shown on it). *No one survived the episode. *The paper ghost's wailing is heard again in this episode. *As the hypno-swirl swirls on full screen, the words You Love Happy-Tree-Friends appear for a very short time. *This is the second time a character is overweight. The first is Ipso Fatso. Coincidentally, this happened to both the starring characters. *The Mole's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Aw Shucks! and Disco Bear's death from Ipso Fatso. *This is the first time that The Mole expresses sadness which could suggest that The Mole was desperate in earning money. *Giggles, Lammy and Truffles' death is similar to Cub's death in Read 'em and Weep. *This is the second time that The Mole is decapitated. The first was in Home is Where the Hurt is. *The moral is a reference to the blood type B Positive (since Lumpy is a vampire). *The music pieces used in the intro and credits are the same ones used in Without A Hitch. *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Giggles. *'''All in Vein is a parodic term for "All in Vain". *This marks the third time one or more characters died due to the sun, the others are Flippy, Handy and Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Toothy in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *As expected, this episode is based on Dracula. *This is the only season 3 episode that Lammy appears without Flaky. *This is the first time a secret message is shown before the credits. *To date, this is the most recent episode with no surviving characters since Truffles always making cameos counting as a character. But only considering Petunia's cameo as a death due the rain of darts over her umbrella. *Lumpy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Royal Flush. Gallery HTF_75_Vein_02-680x382.jpg|Lumpy has fangs. File:All_in_Vein.png|Vampire Lumpy Hypnotizes His Latest Victim File:Vampire_Lumpy_Has_No_Reflection.png|Vampire Lumpy's "Reflection". File:Vampire_Lumpy's_Bat_Form.png|Vampire Lumpy as a "bat" HTF_75_Vein_03-680x382.jpg|You can bet something will pop out of the back seat. Lammy dies.jpg|Truffles, Lammy and Giggles meet their fate. Note that despite being crushed, Giggles' face can be seen but the others' not. Mr. pickles died.jpg|Bitten Mr. Pickels..... Crap. vampire.jpg|One of those horror film "monster in the car" moments Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 3.46.01 PM.png Lumpy about to dine..jpg|Lumpy about to dine.|link=http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/All_In_Vein Lumpy_Blood.jpg|Lumpy saw many blood Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed